Their Feelings
by RikurohiYuki03
Summary: Aku bukanlah seorang mindreader. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Apalagi pikiranmu. Maka aku bertanya-tanya, apa maksud perlakuanmu padaku selama ini? Apakah itu artinya benci? Muak? Jijik? Atau suka? Aku tidak pernah tahu, karena kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Kau selalu bungkam. Jadi maksudmu sebenarnya apa? / Yuuma-Yukari/ Warning inside/ One-shot/


Haaai semuaaa. Riku balik lagi niih. Tapi di fandom berbedaa :D kali ini Vocaloid! Pairnya Yuuma-Yukari! Hehehe.

Nah, daripada saya banyak bacot, mulai aja ya? Silahkan menikmati, reader-reader sekaliaaan!

000

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Their Feelings © asli buatan saya

Pairing:

Yuuma-Yuzuki

Genres:

Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning:

OOC(mungkin), Typo's, dan hal-hal lain-lainnya

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE

000

Hai. Aku Yuzuki Yukari.

Aku bekerja di suatu perusahaan musik bernama Yamaha Corp. sebagai seorang penyanyi.

Sistem disini, setiap penyanyi akan ditugaskan di suatu cabang bersama maksimal tujuh orang penyanyi lainnya. Setiap dari kami akan mendapatkan kesempatan konser baik itu tunggal ataupun campuran.

Di cabang, kami akan dilatih. Terkadang kami akan berinisiatif mengadakan acara pendekatan, agar grup kami makin kompak dan tidak mudah berselisih paham.

Dan disinilah aku. Di Cabang CR, bersama tujuh orang penyanyi lainnya.

Tapi sungguh disayangkan, aku harus pindah.

"Aku akan pindah."

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat kericuhan di ruang tengah rumah Miku ini berhenti.

"Apa?" pekik sang tuan rumah, Miku Hatsune. "Kau bercanda Yukari!"

Aku tersenyum seadanya. "Aku tidak bercanda Miku," jawabku.

Yah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin pindah. Berada di sini membuatku nyaman dan aman. Bersama teman-teman yang kusayangi dan yang selalu mengajarkanku akan hal baru.

Ah, kecuali _dia_.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya IA dengan ekspresi tak terimanya.

"Ayahku dimutasi. Kami akan pindah ke Crypton City. Disana tempat kerja Ayah yang baru."

"Kapan?" kali ini Mizki yang bertanya. Dia sudah duduk dekat sekali denganku sekarang.

"Hm," gumamku, sedikit bergeser karena dia terlalu merapat. "Lusa."

"Lusa!" pekik Miku lagi. "Mengapa begitu cepat?"

"Ayah akan mulai bekerja lima hari lagi. Termasuk perjalanan dan pindahan akan makan waktu dua hari," jawabku. Aku menggaruk tengkukku, merasa tidak nyaman dengan hujaman tatapan dari tujuh orang berbeda yang seruangan denganku kini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang?" sebut Kaito. "Maksudku, pekerjaan kita. Yamaha Corp. menempatkanmu disini kan? Kalau kau pindah, tentu grup ini akan kekurangan orang."

"Well," aku berhenti sejenak, menarik napas, dan menghembuskannya. "Aku sudah mengurusnya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'sudah mengurusnya'?" desak Miku. "Jangan bilang kau akan dipindah tugaskan dan kami akan mendapatkan penggantimu."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, lagi. "Intinya sih, tepat seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mau!" pekik Miku, lagi. "Kenapa kamu harus ikut pindah sih? Kan kamu bisa tinggal bersamaku! Kamu juga sudah cukup umur untuk dilepas orang tua kan?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Miku," jawabku dilematis.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan konser kita Yukari?" sekarang Miku sudah menarik tanganku dan meremasnya. "Bukankah kau berjanji untuk duet denganku di konser selanjutnya?" dan kulihat ada genangan air bening di matanya.

Oh sial. Aku benci ini.

"M-mungkin kita bisa berduet dilain waktu?" ujarku. Perasaan Miku halus dan dia gadis yang baik. Salah bicara akan membuat tangisnya pecah.

"Tenanglah Miku," kali ini Gumi yang bersuara. "Yukari pasti punya alasan untuk ikut bersama orang tuanya."

Miku sesenggukan. IA berdehem. "Hmm," sebutnya, terlihat ragu. "Apakah ini sudah pasti, Yukari?"

Aku mengangguk. Pasti sekali. Bahkan barang-barang di rumahku sudah terletak di dalam kardus.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," ujar IA. Gadis itu mendekatiku dan memelukku. Begitupun Mizki dan Gumi. Miku masih belum berhenti menangis dan kini Gakupo sedang menenangkannya.

"Kau jaga diri baik-baik ya," ujar Kaito. Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Sering-seringlah makan es krim agar tidak lupa denganku."

Aku tertawa. "_Silly_. Kalau terlalu banyak makan es krim suaraku akan hilang. Memangnya aku kau?"

Ruangan kembali dipenuhi oleh gelak tawa.

IA melepaskan dirinya lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Sekarang sudah saatnya makan siang bukan? Akan kubuatkan menu spesial khusus untuk hari ini!" seru Gumi bersemangat.

Semua kembali ceria. Akupun ikut tersenyum.

"Ayo kita undi siapa yang akan membeli bahan makanan hari ini!" serunya lagi.

Gumi mengeluarkan kertas undian yang entah sejak kapan dibuatnya dan menyuruh kami memilih.

"Yang dapat tulisan 'zonk' di kertasnya yang kalah ya," ujar Gumi. Dia mulai membuka kertasnya kemudian tersenyum miring. "Bukan aku! Hahaha!"

"Bukan aku!" sebut Miku, Kaito, dan Gakupo berbarengan. Miku nyengir padaku walau sisa-sisa air mata masih ada diwajahnya.

"Aku juga bukan," jawab IA. Mizki menyusul sambil melambaikan kertasnya. "Juga bukan aku."

Aku melongo. Jangan-jangan...?

Aku cepat-cepat membuka kertasku dan mendapati tulisan 'zonk' disana. Aku mendengus.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan pergi membelinya!" ujarku pura-pura kesal.

"Eh, kalau kamu tidak mau, aku gantiin deh!" ujar Gumi, merasa bersalah. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Cuma bercanda Gumi. Itung-itung belanja terakhir disini," jawabku berusaha ceria. Yang lain menatapku sedih. Yah. Rona kesedihan pasti masih terpancar di wajahku. Apa boleh buat. "Nanti bahan-bahannya SMS-in aja!" ujarku berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku juga."

Suara maskulin itu membuatku tersentak dan menoleh.

Ck. Aku nyaris lupa masih ada _dia_. Dia diam mulu sih nggak ngomong-ngomong.

_Dia_ bahkan tidak berbicara sewaktu aku mengatakan aku akan pindah. Sepertinya _dia_ tidak peduli. Yah bukankah itu justru bagus? Aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkannya. Ya Ampun. Kenapa _dia_ juga kebagian porsi belanja? Aku menggeram dalam hati.

"Kau juga?" ujarku tak percaya, dengan nada sedikit ketus. Apa Gumi menulis dua zonk? Bukan seperti Gumi.

"Ya. Dan ayo cepat," balasnya sembari menarikku keluar.

000

Gumi menatap pintu yang tertutup sambil melongo.

"Nah! Ayo kita siapkan dapur," ujar IA sembari meregangkan tangan. "Gumi, SMS-in gih bahan-bahannya ke Yukari atau Yuuma."

"Eh, eh," jawab Gumi linglung.

"Kamu kenapa sih," tegur Mizki kemudian terkikik. Mizki kemudian pergi menyusul IA ke dapur bersama Kaito dan Miku.

"Tumben kau menulis dua zonk, Gumi-chan?" ujar Gakupo. Lelaki samurai itu menepuk pundak Gumi yang masih tampak linglung.

"Hmm," Gumi mengerinyitkan keningnya sembari mengusap-usap dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kau tahu Gakupo-san?"

"Huh? Apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah menulis dua zonk."

000

Tidak ada percakapan diantara kami. Aku sibuk dengan jalan sementara _dia_ sepertinya sibuk dengan headphonenya.

Aku merasa handphoneku bergetar. SMS. Dari Gumi. Isinya bahan-bahan yang akan kami beli. Anehnya Gumi menambahkan kata -good luck- di akhir pesan. Good luck apaan? Good luck belanjanya?

SMS dari Gumi tak kuhiraukan lagi dan aku kembali fokus pada jalan. Tak dirasa kami sudah berada tepat di depan supermarket tujuan.

Aku mengambil bahan-bahan yang dipesan Gumi, sementara _dia_ mendorong trolinya. Disaat sedang memilih daun bawang, seorang perempuan menyapaku.

"Siang Yukari! Apa kabar?"

Aku menoleh. Oh, itu Meiko-san. Saudara kandung ibuku.

"Meiko-san?" balasku. "Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja baik," perempuan itu mengerling padaku. "Wah wah. Siapa ini, Yukari?"

"Oh, ini," aku bisa merasakan wajahku mulai bersemu merah –tapi tenang, karena aku bisa mengatasinya. "Yuuma."

Oke, oke. _Dia_ adalah Yuuma. Yuuma adalah _dia_.

Yuuma tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Meiko-san. Meiko-san menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan kau punya pacar yang baik Yukari!" dengan begitu, dia melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlalu.

"Bukan pacarku!" teriakku. Gh, wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang. Tapi nada marah itu tetap tidak lepas dari intonasiku. Hahaha, _you are great Yukari_.

Aku mendengar suara kekehan dari belakang. Aku berbalik. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa!" ujarku spontan. Kemudian aku menutup mulutku. Aaaa! Apaan itu barusan! Pasti nadaku merajuk. Ya ampun!

Dia tersenyum. Kemudian tangannya beralih ke rambutku dan mengacaknya.

Aku tersentak, sedikit menjauhkan diriku darinya. Lalu aku kembali dengan kesibukanku mengambil bahan-bahan. Tak sekalipun aku menoleh ke belakang ataupun menatap wajahnya, karena aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah udang rebus.

Apa maksudnya itu?

Seenaknya mengacak rambut orang... tapi ini aneh. Kenapa malah perutku yang rasanya di acak-acak? Dan dadaku terasa sesak. Seolah seluruh oksigen disekitarku menghilang dan menyisakan ruang hampa.

Sial kau Yuuma.

000

Kenapa harus hujan!

Aku menatap bulir-bulir air yang jatuh secara cepat ke tanah dengan nanar. Saat ini, aku dan Yuuma tengah berlindung di pelataran toko entah apa yang cukup sepi karena tokonya tutup.

Aku menggeram. Sudah lima belas menit! Mau berapa lama lagi menunggu disini? Kalau hujannya berhenti dua jam lagi gimana? Aku benci menunggu.

"Lebih baik kita terobos saja hujannya," ujarku setelah mengatur intonasi. Berada di dekatnya entah kenapa selalu bisa mengacaukanku. Terkadang, napasku malah bisa sesak. Aneh sekali, bukan?

"Kau gila?" balasnya. "Sederas ini dan rumah Miku masih jauh. Kau bisa sakit."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir karena usulanku di tolak mentah-mentah.

"Ck. Memangnya kau peduli kalau aku sakit," gumamku pelan.

Terdengar suara kekehan. "Tentu saja."

Agh siaaaal! Kenapa lagi-lagi wajahku menghangat!

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Selanjutnya, hening yang menyesakkan. Hingga dia kembali membuka suara.

"Bukankah dulu kita juga pernah seperti ini? Dan kau berlari menerobos hujan. Apa kau lupa setelahnya kau sakit selama lima hari?"

Aku terhenyak. Dia masih ingat tentang saat itu? Aku menggigit bibir. Tentu saja dia masih ingat, bodoh. Tentu saja.

Hening lagi. Hening yang benar-benar menyesakkan.

"Kau..." ujarnya lagi. "Kau benar-benar akan pindah?"

Ck. Pertanyaan yang tidak kuharapkan. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa ada hal yang bisa menahanmu untuk tetap tinggal?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu!

Kesannya seperti... Kesannya seperti... Akh sial. Lelaki ini selalu bisa membuatku kacau!

"Apa maksudmu?" aku memakai tudungku. Menyembunyikan pipiku yang merona. Namun bukan Yukari namanya kalau tidak bisa mengeluarkan intonasi ketus.

"Maksudku..." dia terdiam. "Ehm, grup pasti akan terasa sangat berbeda tanpa kehadiranmu."

Memangnya kau peduli dengan kehadiranku?

"Memangnya kepindahanku memberikan efek tertentu padamu?" jawabku ambigu.

Dia terdiam. Namun setelah itu dia menarik pundakku, sehingga kini kami berhadapan. Aku membelalakkan mataku menantangnya. Sudah cukup selama ini dia selalu mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Sudah cukup selama ini dia tidak peduli akan apapun yang terjadi padaku. Disaat aku sakit, sampai disaat aku sempat diserang preman karena membela seorang kakek tua. Dia tidak peduli. Dan sudah cukup selama ini dia mengguncang-guncang perasaanku.

Aku ditugaskan bergabung dengan grup Cabang CR ini tiga tahun lalu. Dan aku adalah anggota paling baru. Mereka semua menyenangkan. Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Gakupo, Mizki, IA, Yuuma... Mereka tidak pernah berubah. Dan aku menyayangi semuanya. Tetapi Yuuma berubah semenjak _hari itu_.

Aku masih menatapnya. Dan darahku berdesir cepat ketika sadar kalau dia menatapku dengan tatapan... Sedih? Entahlah. Kenapa pula dia menatapku sedih?! Seharusnya dia senang bukan? Karena aku akan segera pergi dari hadapannya. Pergi dari kesehariannya.

Aku menoleh. Tak lagi berani menatapnya. Oke, aku kalah! Aku tidak akan pernah menang, jika itu dengan orang ini. Haah.

"Lihat aku Yukari."

Sial! Kenapa dia malah menyuruhku melihatnya? Sedangkan selama ini, semenjak _hari itu_, dia selalu mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Apa dia marah padaku karena _hal itu_? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah padanya? Hh! Dan suaranya berhasil membuatku merinding.

Dapat kurasakan tangan yang dingin menyentuh pipiku. Itu tangannya. Dan hal itu memaksaku untuk melihat matanya. Uukh. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini? Aku mulai gugup. Perutku melilit! Tanganku terasa dingin dan gemetaran. Namun aku tidak mengelak. Sesuatu memaksaku untuk diam. Seolah-olah Yuuma tengah menghipnotisku, dan aku sedang bergerak di bawah kendalinya.

"Yukari," ujarnya memanggil namaku. "Aku... Aku menyukaimu."

Hah?!

Apa maksudnya dia mengatakan hal itu padaku setelah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini? Setelah sikapnya padaku semenjak _hari itu_?

Kesadaran tiba-tiba menghantamku. Aku seperti tersengat sekian volt listrik, hingga aku bergerak spontan. Aku menepis tangan Yuuma di pipiku dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga hingga dia menabrak dinding toko. Dengan tampang yang aku yakin kini sudah sangat syok, aku menatapnya sebentar sebelum berlari menerobos hujan.

Yuuma sialan!

Apa maksudnya penyataan itu?

_Aku menyukaimu_.

Aaah! Enyahlah engkau, wahai suara Yuuma di kepalaku!

_Aku menyukaimu_.

Oh, ya ampun! Pergilah! Kau mengganggu, tahu!

Yuuma sialan. Aku membencimu.

000

Aku tidak datang ke markas di hari esoknya. Dan mereka tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena mengira aku masih harus berbenah. Padahal sebenarnya kerjaku sudah selesai sejak kemarin-kemarin.

Ah, ya. Setelah kejadian lari menerobos hujan itu, aku kembali ke rumah Miku. Mereka menghujaniku dengan tatapan aneh, tentu saja. Namun aku berkilah dengan mengatakan bahwa Mom dan Dad benar-benar membutuhkanku, sehingga aku terburu-buru dan meninggalkan Yuuma. Setelah itu, aku pulang.

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatanku. Aku sempat singgah di markas sebentar untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan mereka melepasku dengan hangat. Aku jadi terharu dan bahagia disaat yang bersamaan.

Hmm, tapi aku tidak melihat _dia_. Ehm, ya, Yuuma maksudku.

Hatiku mencelos begitu IA mengatakan kalau Yuuma terserang flu. Kh, kenapa pula rasanya aneh begini? Dan lagi, IA menatapku aneh. Sangat intens seolah tengah berusaha menembusku. Seolah-olah aku adalah anak kecil yang mencuri permen dan menyembunyikannya tepat dibelakangku namun dia bisa melihat permen itu. Aku tahu IA curiga padaku. IA pasti sudah tahu kalau aku menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tapi bukan Yuzuki Yukari namanya kalau tidak bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Semoga dia cepat sembuh," pesanku singkat dan padat. IA mengangguk seadanya sambil tetap memberikanku tatapan mengerikan itu.

Aku pamit. Dan dengan itu, aku resmi pindah ke Crypton City.

000

Kawan-kawanku yang baru juga tak kalah baik dengan yang di Cabang CR. Mereka hangat dan mau menerimaku.

Aku baru saja menghafal nama mereka sih. Jadi akan ku tes sebentar.

_Leader_ disini adalah Si Kembar, Rin dan Len Kagamine. Lalu ada Megurine Luka, gadis keibuan berambut _pink_. Lalu ada SeeU, gadis keturunan Korea. Ada Oliver, juga Hiyama Kiyoteru. Yang terakhir namanya Mayu. Hmm, hafal juga akhirnya.

Sudah sekitar setahun aku bergabung bersama mereka. Dengan berbagai banyak hal baru yang terjadi, aku sudah mulai melupakan perasaan anehku pada Yuuma dan juga pernyataan aneh Yuuma padaku.

Sialnya, takdir seolah ingin mempermainkan kami.

Hari itu hujan. Dan aku terperangkap di sebuah halte di daerah pertokoan yang sepi akan manusia karena hujan deras sejak pagi.

Aku sedang menunggu bus, dan mendapatkan informasi kalau bus akan datang terlambat dikarenakan banjir di suatu daerah sehingga bus sulit masuk ke daerah ini.

Aku asyik dengan handphoneku disaat mendengar suara seseorang menghela napas. Dan suara itu familiar.

Aku mendongak sejenak, untuk sekedar memuaskan rasa penasaranku. Aku tercekat. Hh, jika tahu apa yang akan kulihat, aku tidak akan pernah mendongak.

"Yukari?"

Terdengar suara maskulin yang memanggil namaku dengan nada terkejut.

Aku menggertakkan gigi. Perasaan sesak apa lagi ini? Amarahku berdifusi dengan perasaan hangat di dada. Aneh. Oh, aku baru ingat. Keadaanku selalu kacau begitu berdekatan dengan _dia_. Dan kenapa harus ada _dia _disini?

Dia tak berdiri jauh dariku. Dia tak mendekatiku, maupun menjauh. Di berdiri diam ditempatnya. Menatapku terkejut, dan... entahlah. Aku tak mengerti arti tatapannya.

Jaketnya basah. Bahkan celana panjang dan sepatu ketsnya. Disimpulkan, badannya basah. Tidak diragukan lagi, hujan deras begini.

Wajahnya... dia bertambah... Ck, aku malas mengakuinya, tapi tak bisa kupungkiri kalau dia bertambah... err... ya, tampan.

"Yuuma," ujarku tanpa sadar. Ck, apa yang aku lakukan.

Dia masih berdiri disana, menatapku ragu.

Aku menghela napas. "Duduklah..."

Dengan langkah ragu, dia duduk di sampingku. Sebenarnya tidak tepat di sampingku. Cukup jauh. Dia menjaga jarak.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" ujarku, setelah menyimpan ponsel di saku. Suasana canggung membuatku tidak _mood_ lagi memainkan ponsel.

"Aku melapor," jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Melapor disini artinya melaporkan kegiatan grup ke kantor pusat. Oke, di Crypton City ini terdapat kantor pusat. Tapi tumben. Biasanya yang melapor itu ketua, alias Miku. kenapa malah Yuuma? Atau mungkin dua sudah menjadi ketua disana?

Suasana hening kembali menguasai. Dia tak mengucapkan apapun, maupun aku. Lagipula apa yang harus aku ucapkan? Hh, mana busnya lama banget lagi.

...

"Aku..." terdengar suara Yuuma. Aku tersentak, dan memasang telinga baik-baik. Karena suaranya begitu lirih. "Maaf."

Aku tidak menjawab. Mataku masih lurus menatap ke depan.

"Untuk saat itu," aku mendengar Yuuma menarik napas panjang dan melepaskannya. "Dan dua hari sebelum kau pindah."

Aku menelan ludah. Wajahku memang terlihat tanpa ekspresi sekarang. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kan betapa cepatnya jantungku berdetak? Berdetum-detum, seolah-olah akan menembus tulang rusuk dan kulitku. Oh, tapi kalian sudah tahu sekarang.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku," sebutnya lagi. Aku masih bungkam. Eh? Tunggu...

"Aku minta maaf. Sebesar-besarnya. Walau kurasa itu belum cukup untuk menghilangkan perasaan bencimu padaku," dia terkekeh. Kemudian tersenyum pahit. Aku bisa melihatnya dari sudut mataku.

"_Well_. Kurasa lebih baik aku pergi dari sini," Yuuma berdiri dari duduknya. "Sampai jumpa, Yukari," ujarnya sambil bersiap pergi kembali menerobos hujan.

Ck. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang harus diluruskan disini. Dan ada suatu hal yang mengganjal... Dan firasatku mengatakan kalau aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang.

"T-tunggu!" dan tanganku kini sudah mencengkram bagian belakang jaketnya yang basah dan lembab.

Yuuma menatapku bingung. Aku bisa membaca ekspresi tak mengertinya. Aku menelan ludahku susah payah. Lagi-lagi aku gugup! Tanganku bahkan sudah gemetar!

"A-apa maksudmu... Aku membencimu?"

Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tidak membenciku?"

Aku mencengkram jaketnya lebih kuat. Ukh... Secara harafiah sih, aku tidak membencimu!

"A-aku tidak benar-benar membencimu... Maksudku... Hmm," aku kelimpungan mencari kata-kata. Dia membalikkan badannya agar bisa berhadapan denganku. Membuatku terpaksa melepaskan cengkramanku pada jaketnya.

"... Apa..." kulihat dia berdehem. "Lalu, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Pipiku spontan memerah. Aku menggeleng kuat sebelum kembali menatapnya.

"Ti-tidak, ehm, maksudku... hmm," aku menggigit bibir, reaksi yang biasa aku lakukan jika benar-benar gugup. Ukh, apa itu artinya aku dalam keadaan benar-benar gugup sekarang?

Aku tidak membencimu Yuuma... Aku juga bukannya tidak menyukaimu... Hanya saja... entahlah... Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri!

Yuuma menyentuh pipiku. Matanya menatapku dalam. Lagi-lagi sentuhan Yuuma membuatku tersihir. Dimana seharusnya aku mengelak, aku malah diam tanpa perlawanan.

Aku harus menguatkan diri! Tanganku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Dia menatapku kaget.

"Sebelum itu," aku menelan ludah sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara. "A-apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku?"

Yuuma menatapku bingung. "Maksudku... Ya... Aku menyukaimu."

"A-aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku menyukaimu. Selayaknya lelaki menyukai perempuan."

"K-kau berbohong, bukan?"

Yuuma mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku berbohong?"

"K-ka-kau," suaraku makin gagap. Dan napasku makin tak teratur. Ditambah jarak kami yang begitu dekat. Ya ampun! "Selama ini kau selalu mengabaikanku, bukan? Semenjak _hari itu_! Kau bahkan tidak mau menatapku. Kau tidak peduli padaku. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyukaiku?"

Yuuma terdiam. Matanya memancarkan keterkejutan. "Aku bukannya mengabaikanmu!" dia tampak gelisah. "Aku... Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu."

Aku menaikkan alis. Hanya karena dia tidak sanggup melihatku? Itu tidak logis... untuk semua perlakukannya padaku selama ini.

"Tidak hanya itu," sambungnya lagi. Jika kuperhatikan, pipinya kini sudah memerah. "Setiap berdekatan denganmu, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Seolah-olah membentur rusukku. Dan rasanya sakit. Ditambah lagi, napasku sesak, dan suhu tubuhku seolah naik. Apalagi di bagian wajah."

Aku terpana. Itu situasi yang sama denganku! Apa itu artinya perasaannya sama denganku? Lalu perasaan apa?

"Aku sempat mengira aku terkena penyakit," sebutnya kemudian terkekeh malu. "Awalnya aku bertanya pada Kaito. Dia bilang aku harus banyak makan es krim. Soalnya makan es krim itu menenangkan hati dan pikiran."

Aku tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. Entah darimana pula datangnya, padahal situasi sedang serius.

"Kemudian, aku bertanya pada Mizki," kali ini wajahnya berubah serius. "Mizki bilang, aku jatuh cinta."

Jatuh cinta? Dua kata itu membuat darahku berdesir cepat.

Dia melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku, dan beralih ke tanganku. Dia tersenyum kikuk. Dan aku masih terpana.

"Apa aku membuatmu salah paham?" sebutnya. "Aku minta maaf, Yukari. Aku harap kamu memaafkanku. Apa mungkin permintaan maaf saja belum cukup? Aku membuatmu merasa diabaikan begitu lama... Aku tidak bermaksud... Maafkan aku."

"Aku kira..." ujarku masih dengan wajah terpana karena kenyataan yang tak kubayangkan. "Aku kira kau membenciku karena pada _hari itu_, aku langsung kabur dan meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak mungkin aku membencimu karena itu!" tangkasnya. "Aku malah mengira kau membenciku karena wajahmu seringkali tampak tak suka disaat aku berlatih high pintch tone bersama Mizki. Lagipula seharusnya kau yang membenciku setelah _hari itu_ kan?"

Aku gelagapan. Jadi dia sadar kalau aku memperhatikannya? "Yang bersama Mizki itu... I-itu bukan karena aku membencimu."

"Lalu karena apa?"

"I-itu-itu," akupun tidak mengerti! Rasanya selalu tidak enak kalau melihatmu berlatih berdua dengan Mizki!

Dia terkekeh. "Apa kau cemburu?"

"Cemburu?" aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja kan," ujarnya dengan senyum lebar. "Hmm, apakah sekarang masalah salah paham ini sudah lurus?"

Aku menunduk. Maluuu rasanya begitu menyadari kalau ini semua hanyalah salah paham. Tapi entah kenapa rasa sesak di dadaku tadi sudah hilang. Berganti dengan perasaan aneh yang hangat.

"Iya," jawabku lirih. Aku bisa melihat Yuuma tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, apa jawabanmu?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Jawaban? "Jawaban apa?"

"Tentu saja jawabanmu..." dia tampak tak sabaran. "Apa perlu aku ulang?"

Aku masing mengerutkan kening. Yuuma tergelak. Tangan kanannya kembali beralih ke pipiku.

"Aku menyukaimu Yukari," sebutnya.

O-oh! Pernyataannya yang itu. Pipiku merona hebat. _So this is what people called as a confession_.

"Aku," suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku menunduk, namun tangan kanannya kembali membuatku mendongak.

Aku menatapnya seperti ia menatapku. Apakah aku punya perasaan yang sama dengannya? Apa perasaanku juga c-cinta?

Dari semua yang terjadi, dapat kusimpulkan kalau perasaan kami sama. Tapi... Aku...

"Apa kau meragukan sesuatu?" ujarnya.

Aku menghela napas. "A-aku... Maaf."

"Apa yang kau ragukan?"

Tangannya membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Dan tatapannya begitu menyiksaku! "Pe-perasaan..."

Yuuma mengangkat alisnya. "Kau meragukan perasaanku?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Bukan perasaanmu!"

"Lalu? Perasaanmu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan membantumu memahaminya," Yuuma mendekatkan wajahnya denganku. "Apa wajahmu menghangat begitu berdekatan denganku?"

Aku mengangguk walau ragu-ragu.

"Apa kakimu gemetar disaat dekat denganku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dan apa jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat disaat aku melakukan hal ini?"

Aku mengangguk. Wajahnya memang sangat dekat! Uuugh!

Yuuma tersenyum lebar. "Jadi ini yang membuatmu meninggalkanku di pelataran toko dua hari sebelum kepindahanmu?"

Aku mengerutkan kening tak paham. "Eh?"

"Saat itu aku menyatakan perasaanku bukan?" sebutnya. "Disaat mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya, sesungguhnya kau merasakan perasaan yang sama. Hanya saja kau tidak mengerti akan perasaanmu. Ditambah lagi dengan sikapku yang kau kira tak peduli padamu. Kau syok dan tak bisa menerimaku."

Aku terdiam. Apa benar begitu? Walau masih belum seratus persen mempercayainya, hal itu masuk akal...

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Eh?" gumamku tak mengerti. Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku tahu!

Yuuma tertawa kecil. "Apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

Wajahku menghangat. Apa benar aku juga menyukainya? Tanpa kusadari, kepalaku mengangguk. Padahal otakku masih memproses informasi demi informasi. Kenapa aku jadi tidak singkron begini sih?

Yuuma tertawa sebelum memelukku erat. "Aku sangat menyukaimu Yukari," gumamnya tepat di samping telingaku.

Telingaku terasa panas, walaupun hujan yang tak kunjung reda membuat suhu disekitar kami menurun.

"Yuuma," gumamku tanpa sadar. Yuuma segera menegakkan badannya dan menatapku dalam. Aku membalas tatapannya bingung. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya mengingatkanku akan _hari itu_.

**Flashback**

Hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti membuatku menggeram kesal. Bahan makanan sebanyak tiga kantong asoy tertumpuk di kakiku. Hh, sial sekali aku hari ini. Aku kalah dalam undian dan terpaksa membeli bahan makanan sendirian.

Pelataran toko tempatku berlindung ini sepi. Hujan deras, aku membawa tiga kantong asoy berukuran medium, dan rumah IA tempat kami berkumpul sekarang lumayan jaraknya. Sial sekali... Apa aku harus menunggu sampai hujan reda? Tidak mungkin aku menerobos hujan deras dengan tiga kantong asoy. Bisa-bisa bahan makanan ini rusak semua!

Derap langkah seseorang membuatku menoleh. Dari kejauhan, tampak sosok lelaki berambut merah muda. Hmm? Seperti Yuuma.

"Yukari!" oh. Ternyata memang Yuuma.

"Ada apa Yuuma?" ujarku.

"Menjemputmu," ujarnya sambil meyodorkan sebuah payung berwarna coklat tua.

"Oh terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah," ujarnya dengan senyuman.

Dan saat itulah hal itu terjadi.

"Ouch!" teriak Yuuma. Dia terpeleset beton berlumut yang tambah licin karena air hujan. Badannya limbung ke depan dan menubrukku. Badanku limbung ke belakang dan menubruk dinding toko.

Otakku memproses hal yang terjadi dengan sangat lambat. Termasuk disaat sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirku.

Manis. Ini apa ya?

Aku tersadar ketika iris keemasan khas itu bertemu pandang denganku. Yuuma... Mata Yuuma. Matanya sangat khas. Disaat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, warna mata itu yang paling kuingat.  
Kami tidak bergerak dan masih berada di posisi yang sama. Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan tangannya di tengkukku. Awalnya aku tak bereaksi ketika dia menekan kepalaku, semakin mendekatinya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian aku mulai memejamkan mata, entah mengapa! Ya ampun, apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang kami lakukan?!

Tanganku refleks mencengkram baju kemejanya. Pipiku menghangat, dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan memenuhi perutku.

Aku tidak ingat berapa lama kami melakukannya, hingga akhirnya Yuuma melepaskanku karena kehabisan napas. Aku membuka mataku yang terpejam. Mata kami bertemu.

Aku masih mencengkram kemejanya, dan tangannya masih memegang tengkukku. Setelah sepuluh detik terdiam, kami tersadar dan segera melepaskan diri.

"Yu-yukari, yang barusan itu-"

"Gh," aku memotong ucapan gugup Yuuma dengan geraman kecil. Tanpa tunggu babibu lagi, aku berlari menerobos hujan. Meninggalkan Yuuma dengan tiga kantong asoi bahan makanan.

"Aaaaaaaaa! Baka Yuumaaaaaa!" teriakku di sepanjang perjalanan. Untung hujan deras. Jadi suaraku teredam juga. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah disangka orang gila.

Ya. Aku memang gila. Gila karena Yuuma.

**End of flashback**

Wajah Yuuma mendekati wajahku, hingga kening kami saling bersentuhan.

"Kurasa masalah kita sudah selesai?" ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Tak kusangka ternyata masalah ini tidak serumit yang kupikir selama ini."

Yuuma terkekeh. "Kau tahu? Kurasa perasaanku padamu semakin kuat setelah kita berpisah. Walaupun aku berusaha mengenyahkannya."

"M-mungkin aku juga merasakan hal yang sama tanpa kusadari," balasku. Yuuma tersenyum.

Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium keningku, lalu pipiku, dan terakhir bibirku.

Manis dan lembab. Juga dingin karena hujan. Kurasakan wajahku menghangat, dan rasanya begitu lega. Tanpa aba-aba, aku sudah memeluk lehernya dan tangannya pun sudah melingkari pinggangku.

Aku bisa merasakan Yuuma tersenyum diantara ciuman kami. Pelukannya juga mengerat.

Ciuman itu tidak terlalu lama, tapi sanggup membuat kakiku lemas seperti jelly.

Untunglah tangan Yuuma melingkar di pinggangku. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah jatuh sedari tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu Yukari," ulangnya lagi. Aku membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya. Aku tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya.

"Umm," jawabku. Dan ia lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Kau mau menunggu bus?" tanyanya dengan posisi sama.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak aku pulang naik apa? Jalan kaki basah-basah begini?"

"Hahaha. Maksudku bukan begitu," jawab Yuuma sambil mengusap pipiku. "Hmm, mungkin aku pergi duluan? Aku ada urusan sebentar sih di toko sana..."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Eh kenapa pula aku melakukannya?

"Kau masih lama di kota ini?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, mungkin sampai besok."

"Kalau begitu kau ikut aku saja dulu. Ke markas. Teman-temanku pasti mau menerimamu."

"Eh, tapi aku ada perlu sebentar di toko sana."

"Pertokoan tutup!(aku tidak berbohong) Dan kau mau pergi basah-basah begitu? Terakhir aku tahu kau hujan-hujanan, kau sakit bukan?"

"Maksudmu sewaktu kau meninggalkanku itu?"

"Ugh, apa kau tak bisa memilih kata yang lebih baik? Kata-kata itu membuatku merasa buruk."

"Hahaha. Tapi bukankah itu kenyataan?"

"Ck sudahlah! Sekarang kau ikut aku, kita akan mengeringkanmu! Kau sangat basah. Nanti kau sakit."

"Kau menghawatirkanku?"

Pipiku memerah. "T-tentu saja..."

Yuuma terkekeh. "Terima kasih, Yukari!" dan kemudian, dia memelukku, sangat erat. Lebih erat dari yang tadi.

"Yuuma. Lepaskan! Kau membuatku sesak napas!"

Yuuma tersenyum kikuk. "Hehe. Maaf. Aku terlalu bahagia."

Aku menghela napas, namun akhirnya tersenyum juga. Tepat disaat itu, bus yang kutunggu-tunggu sedari tadi pun tiba.

"Ayo," ujarku, menarik tangannya. Yuuma tampak terpana sesaat sebelum tersenyum lebar –ehm, atau menyeringai?

Ah, yang penting masalah sudah selesai sekarang. Rupanya memendam perasaan itu tidak selamanya baik. Hmm, tergantung situasi dan kondisi juga sih.

Tapi setiap masalah, pasti memiliki nilai-nilai didalamnya. Yah, pesan untukku, jangan suka menyimpulkan sesuatu terlalu cepat. Yah... Sudahlah. Pokoknya semua sudah selesai, dan aku sudah tahu arti dari perasaan anehku pada Yuuma.

Di dalam bus, Yuuma mencium pipiku. Dan saat itulah aku benar-benar sadar bahwa perkataan Mizki benar.

"_Kau sedang jatuh cinta."_

000

Sedangkan di tempat lain...

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Yuuma dan Yukari itu saling menyukai," Gumi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sembari memperhatikan video dihadapannya. "Makanya aku menyuruh Yuuma melapor ke kantor pusat. Agar dia bisa bertemu Yukari!"

"A-aku tidak percaya..." ujar Kaito. IA mendengus keras. Sedangkan Gakupo, Mizki, Tone Rion (Si anak baru) dan terutama Miku, sudah melongo tidak jelas di depan televisi.

"Ah, tapi aku penasaran. Darimana kau mendapatkan video ini, IA?" tanya Gumi, menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pink muda yang duduk santai di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum misterius, membuat kening Gumi berkerut bingung.

"_Tidak salah juga aku menyuruh Rin dan Len membuntuti mereka_," ujar IA dalam hati sembari menyeringai.

Tamat

Ahaaa! Yatta! Akhirnya selesaaai~

Saya sukaa kali sama Yuuma-Yukari! Langsung jatuh cintaa~

Semoga ceritanya nggak membosankan yaa. Hmm, saya minta RnR aja kali ya? Hehehe.

Saya sangat berterima kasih pada kritik ataupun saran yang membangun tapi jangan kasar-kasar ya kalau nge kritik... (Bawa tameng) :3 terima kasiiiih

Review?


End file.
